


Attachment

by starstwinkleplanetsshine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Jedi, Jedi Code, Jedi Council - Freeform, The Disaster Lineage, The Force, let anakin and obi-wan be happy for once, stan the prequels, the prequels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstwinkleplanetsshine/pseuds/starstwinkleplanetsshine
Summary: Struggling with all the feelings that have come with gaining a Padawan for the first time, Anakin Skywalker goes to his old master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, for help.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Attachment

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little thing purely for my new friends on the Space Girls discord, I hope you all enjoy! Thank you for inspiring me :) 
> 
> Anyone else stumbling across this, I hope you enjoy it too! 
> 
> May the force be with you <3

It was late, too late, and Obi-Wan had just closed his curtains to block out the never-ending glow of the night lights of Coruscant. He wished he could do the same for the incessant noise, but he would just have to rely on the Force for that. As usual, he had spent longer than he thought he had meditating, and had just finished making some tea with the hopes of settling into bed as soon as possible. The days had been so exhausting lately, the Jedi were becoming increasingly more involved in the war against the Separatists, and these moments of peace and solitude were becoming a rarity for one of the most trusted and relied-upon Generals of the Republic. He could feel his eyelids drooping and was just about to enter his room when he heard a knock at the door. He let out a sigh, wondering who it could possibly be this late, and hoping to The Force it wasn’t something concerning the war. He opened it anyway, his tea just beginning to go cold in his hand, and was surprised at the sight. It was a welcome sight, of course, he always had time for his old padawan.

“Anakin, what brings you here? Of course it’s always a pleasure to see you, but why so late?”

“I, um...” he was glancing down, nervous. Obi-Wan thought he hadn’t seen him fidget like this since he was a young boy, but he recognized the old habit. 

“Come in, my old Padawan” Anakin noticeably relaxed, dropping his hands and letting out a breath as the force calmed around him. As the two settled on the plain couch, Anakin spoke again. 

“I guess I just wanted to say thank you. And...I’m sorry.” Obi-Wan's eyebrows shot up at this. 

“Sorry? For what?” 

“I get it now. I finally understand” Anakin wasn’t being too descriptive, but suddenly it clicked. 

Their force bond, not as radiant or golden as it was when Anakin was his padawan, was still very much there and, when tapped into, was flowing with life. Obi-Wan lovingly sent a pressure, much like his hand on Anakin’s shoulder, through that bond just as he was accustomed to on particularly overwhelming assignments when Anakin was younger. 

It had only been a few weeks since Anakin had been assigned a Padawan of his own, and Obi-Wan had loved watching Anakin settle into his new role. Gaining Anakin as a padawan changed him forever, and it opened up new areas of his heart that he never knew existed before. It was unlike anything Obi-Wan had ever experienced before, and he wouldn't trade it for the world. 

But watching his old padawan get one of his own, and gaining an incredible, intelligent, powerful, and sassy grandpadawan was a whole new feeling entirely. Obi-Wan had felt that familiar feeling as if his heart were expanding, that terrifying connection he knew the name of but shuddered to label, that was forbidden, that he fought so hard against, but that he could never manage to deny or turn away. 

Attachment. 

_Everyone who looked at Obi-Wan said he was a perfect Jedi, the younglings told stories about him, the padawans were jealous of Anakin, the other masters called him the best among them, and the Council respected and valued him. But only Obi-Wan knew the truth, that he would throw it all away for the now-young man sitting beside him and a young, spunky, wonderful Togruta girl._

“Is this about Ahsoka?” Obi-Wan asked gently, tearing himself away from his thoughts and out of his head. 

“Yes,” Anakin responded quickly, as if he was relieved Obi-Wan said the words instead of him. “I never knew having a padawan would feel like this.” 

“Like what?” Obi-Wan knew exactly what Anakin was talking about. 

“Like…” Anakin struggled to find the words. He was being careful and vague, but Obi-Wan could pick up on his disturbance through their bond. Anakin’s shields had always been incredibly well guarded, they had to be, since he felt the force in a way that no other being ever had. He had to learn at a young age to keep himself contained, and keep the universe out. 

But those shields didn’t include their bond. 

Anakin continued speaking, “Like, if anything happened to her, I would feel responsible. I want to keep her safe and protect her and be a good master for her. I’m so worried I’m going to fail her, I feel like I’m not ready to teach since I’m still learning so much myself, and I don’t want to do it _wrong_ .” The words were spilling out now, like a dam that had broken, and Obi-Wan let the waters rush over him. “And when she does something amazing, I’m so _proud_ of her. She’s already such a better Jedi than I was at her age, and I’m constantly surprised and amazed by her. I feel so much pressure to do everything right, for her.” 

Anakin took a shaky breath, looking into his lap. He was too embarrassed to meet his master's eyes. He knew what was coming next, chastisements of _‘be careful of attachment, padawan’_ and _‘be mindful of your emotions.’_ He knew he had said too much. When he spoke again, his voice was small and unsure. 

“I didn’t know who else to come to. Is this how it's supposed to feel? Having a padawan?

The tea was now cold in Obi-Wan's hands, but he barely even remembered it was there. It took all of the years of diligent training to keep the tears from forming in his eyes, and he didn’t care if it was indulgent, now instead of placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder through their bond, Obi-Wan reached up and comforted his old padawan, his friend, his _brother_ , just as he would when Ani was just a lost, scared, and confused 10 year old boy curling up next to him after a nightmare. 

“I don’t know how it's _supposed_ to feel, my dear friend. All I know is, everything you said, all of your worry, fear, hopes, and wonder...that is exactly how I felt.” At this, Anakin finally looked up to meet his old master’s eyes. Hand still on his shoulder, Obi-Wan continued, 

“And it's how I still feel.”


End file.
